Confession
by Priscillie
Summary: Road confesses her love to Allen, yet it appears that he is already in a committed relationship with someone. Who 's the lucky girl (or guy)? (Slight Yullen)


**This is really weird. Just whatever, I am not even into boyxboy but I just couldn't get this out of my head wondering what would happen if this really did happen. I hope it's funny, I hope...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey Man, if I did Allen x Road all the way. **

* * *

><p>"So, I just want to tell you that I am in love with you! Will you be my boyfriend?" The spiky hared girl in the frilly dress asked passionately, eyes glimmering as a rosy blush blossomed onto her cheeks.<p>

"…Uh… Do I know you?" The boy standing in front of her asked hesitantly, shifting in awkwardness.

"Well, not really… But it was love at first sight!"

"Okay? Sorr-"

"So you'll be my boyfriend?!" The petite girl yelped excitedly, violet eyes rapidly expanding.

"No! Look, I'm not interested." The white haired boy replied, rather embarrassed.

She fluttered her long lashes in shock then pouted, "Why not? Don't you think I'm cute?"

He glanced at her carefully for the first time; she was cute, though a bit young. Her small slender frame had a delicate allure to it, and those half-lidded eyes held a mischievous, playful glint. The girl definitely had a pretty face; still, she's just not his type.

"I am very sorry but this is a little too sudden, I am afraid I don't even know you. Well, actually, I've never even seen you before until today." He explained, trying to be as polite and pleasant as possible so not to hurt the girl's feelings. Even if they aren't quite exactly sincere in his opinion.

"Oh but, don't worry! Soon you'll get to know me well enough, so?" She smiled sweetly at him.

The boy signed, "That's not it Miss, I-"

"Please, call me Road. Road Camelot."

_Odd name. _"Miss Camelot, the truth is, I already in a committed relationship with someone."

He watched for a reaction from Road. There's nothing. The boy frowned.

"Oh, I already knew that. After all, there's no way a cute hottie like you would be single." Before the boy could move away, Road had closed the few meters of distance between them and had wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "But you know, that's exactly the reason I want you for myself. And I _always _get what I want."

With her index finger Road gently brushed away the boy's silvery bangs. He shuttered, and tried to back away…

"Yo chick! Get your hands off of my boyfriend." A voice stated brusquely with barely suppressed venom.

Road tore herself away from the meltingly gorgeous face of the white haired boy that she had wrapped in an embrace and with an annoyed expression turned her head to where the voice had come from. It was such a rough, inelegant sound, how could any girl have that sort of disturbing noise as a voice anyway? A mocking smile alighted on her lips as she glanced at the approaching figure. The person was a bit too tall for a girl to be as cute as her, broad shoulders like a man, complete with a ghastly expression that looked as if she was about to kill someone. Really, the only good thing about her was that sleek dark hair tied back in a ponytail, probably died cheap, Road dismissed.

The beautiful boy locked in her arms suddenly pushed her away forcefully. Road scowled, but did not protest, she'll deal with his ugly girlfriend first. Seriously, he could do, like, so much better than that. What's up with those bulking arms and that dark tomboyish outfit? Is his girlfriend a weight lifter or something?

The terribly tall girl now stood in front of them, a sneering glower stretched across a face full of sharp angles. She crossed her arms and glared at the smaller petite girl. "Tch. Who's this now, bean-sprout?"

"Damn it Kanda, how many times did I tell you to drop the nicknames?" The pretty boy shot back, picking up his bag that was dropped to the floor when Road jumped on him. Road smiled, so they were already in some conflict, well, she could work with that.

"So, Kanda is it? You're the person my future boyfriend is in relationship with?"

For a moment Kanda stared at her, then a sliver of a grin flickered across his handsome face. Jeering. Road bristled, just who does this Kanda girl think she is? How dare he even glance at her with eyes reflecting something like, pity, of all things? Surely, that gorilla girl couldn't be thinking that her, Road Camelot, would lose in terms of charm and beauty?

Road opened her mouth, ready to snap something.

"You poor chick, you have no idea, hun?" Kanda said sympathetically, if that's possible in a scoffing, taunting voice.

"Wha-"

"Yo bean-spro… Allen, just how many innocent girls' hearts are you going to break?"

The gorgeous looking boy, Allen, signed again for the second time in a day, really, he would very much like to do without all this drama and go get a snack or something. "It's not like I go looking to break some hearts." Allen replied in his thick British accent that make Road shiver in delight, she can't help but wonder, even if slightly, how Allen would taste. There's no way she's going to give this one up.

"Not with the monthly records of confessions you keep up." Kanda snickered.

"Shut up Bakanda."

"So, you are allowed to call me names and I can't bean-sprout?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that just slipped right out of my mouth since it sounds so natural Bakanda, damn, I did it again!"

"Funny, cause that's not how you called me last night in-"

"Look, can't we converse somewhere else? I believe the contents might escalate to become inappropriate for the young audience present."

"Why? I think it's exactly appropriate, especially if you want to get your message across. Don't you think?"

Road was at the limits of her patience. "What are you guys talking about?" She demanded, frustrated that her Allen had treated her like a child. She's not that young! After all she just had her fifteenth birthday seven days ago, she's a fully-grown adult now! It's just that her body might be a bit slow in the uptake.

Allen glanced at her, unable to resist he smiled in spite of himself. Kanda too, grinned idiotically (as Road saw it).

"Just because you are Allen's current girlfriend don't think so highly of yourself, you look more like some female gorilla if you ask me." The petite girl snapped.

At that, Allen burst out into uncontrollable laughter, he held unto his stomach desperately. Kanda on the other hand stiffened, if possible the ominous aura he radiated thickened until it was almost suffocating. Unwittingly, Road back away, the other girl did look as she would attempt some sort of assault right at this moment. She did seem the type after all. Plus, is that a sword strapped to her back?

"You." Kanda stated in a deep, almost threatening voice.

Road glared back at the towering Kanda in fiery defiance, there's no away she would act like she was scared or something in front of her dear Allen. She would rather die then let him see her as some little girl. True, most often than not her obsessions and loves were volatile at best, but she was serious about starting this relationship. From the moment she laid eyes on him about ten minutes ago, standing there beside the university gates, she had fallen distraughtly in love. It must have been the feeling Juliet had when she laid eyes on Romeo, Road had thought dreamily as she watched the older teen. He was beautiful, no even beyond that, more like blindingly gorgeous, dressed simply in a casual white shirt and tight black pants. It was like seeing heaven for the first time, she almost thought she was going to faint from just looking at his amazing figure when he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Truly, stunning.

Allen was watching her now, amusement displayed over his exquisite features. "You know, you are really hilarious." He chuckled, still slightly breathless from laughing. Involuntarily, Road signed with longing.

"I can't believe you had the guts to call Yu a girl."

"Yu?"

"That _guy_, Kanda. Thank you though, his expression was utterly priceless." Allen giggled.

Road shot a glance over at Kanda, he was just about trembling with what Road assumed to be either anger or embarrassment at having her boyfriend ridicule her himself… Wait… _his _expression?

"No way. You are not a girl?" She gasped in disbelief.

A grinding of teeth and the crackling of fists could be audibly heard. "Hell _no, _I am a guy. Can't you use those fucking eyes of yours or are you bloody blind?"

"Hey, watch your language Kanda! She's just a little girl. Besides, I always did advise you to start cutting your hair unless you want to be mistaken for a woman… Unless, it's a subconscious desire?"

"Shut your mouth bean-sprout."

With that Kanda Yu turned towards the wide-eyed girl staring up at him. "Forget this idiot. You'll never get with him, in case you still haven't figured it out..."

Immediately and without the slightest hesitation, Kanda grabbed Allen and wrapped his arms around him. Then, pausing for a brief moment staring into the other boy's surprised eyes, he leaned down and kissed him deeply. Allen's arms rose and encircled around Kanda's neck. They remained like that for several seconds.

Road stared. The love of her life had just rejected her by kissing a _guy_, nonetheless.

Finally the two broke out of their passion, gasping for air.

"Whoa, not bad Kanda. I had to say, you skills are developing along nicely. Though, I'd prefer if your tongue-"

"Just shut it would you bean-sprout?"

"Then what does that make you for making out with a bean-sprout?"

Ignoring his boyfriend, Kanda turned to see if that girl was still there. She was, if only a little more shaken than before, he'll give her some credit for that. Typically, Allen's fan girls would be running away with tears in their eyes or worse, blushing madly and screaming for them to do it again at this point. Seeing that the petite girl was neither among the former nor among the latter, she must be pretty determined or plain stupid.

Road was nervous, she has no idea what to do. It's obvious that Allen was; well, not exactly as she thought him to be. Still, that doesn't exactly mean she's not in love with him anymore, it just… Complicates things. A little. Or maybe a lot.

Should she give up at this point? Of course not! Without meaning to the question slipped out of her mouth. "I… Do I stand a chance?" Her wide eyes took on a pleading sparkle.

The white haired boy shrugged.

"Sorry, even if you were my type I'd prefer someone more… developed. I not really into Lolita."

Ouch.

"Gosh, time sure flies. Yu, you did say you were going to treat me to a snack didn't you?" Allen beamed at the thought of food.

"… No… And don't call me Yu, it's Kanda."

"Awww… Come on, don't be cheap, if you are going to be like that then I'll persuade Lavi to take me out."

"What's up with that? It's not like you don't have any money! And what about what you said earlier about a _committed _relationship?"

"I am only ever in a committed for-life love with mitarashi dango. Plus, free food tastes the best after all! Damn! It's already five forty Yu! My beloved mitarashi dango's gonna be sold out soon if we don't hurry up! I refuse to miss out on my afternoon mitarashi Dango and hot chocolate!"

With that, the beautiful university teenager pulled his boyfriend along down the street leading to Jerry's Biscuit Café, leaving yet another abject girl behind him, one among the many whom will follow her predecessors and brawl her eyes over a certain white haired boy.


End file.
